


Dead Boy Walking

by Madam_Murder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brutality, Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M, My First Smut, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Some Plot, Song: Dead Girl Walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Murder/pseuds/Madam_Murder
Summary: My own male driven spin on the song Dead Girl Walking.Harry does the unthinkable and murder's the Dursley's after being forced to go back to them after Sirus's death, and all that occurred with the ministry.However, by doing so has left the Boy-Who-Lived with only 30 hours to live before his life and magic are forfeit due to the magical oath he made to himself if he should ever "go dark".  Figuring if he is truly dancing with the devil for all eternity now he might as well not go out a virgin, and enjoy the ride down!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, Harry Potter and Dead Girl Walking belong to their appropriate creators. This is a fan fiction idea born of mass inner frustration on trying to get to the actual "lemons" I want in my stories, and how to present a "lemon" correctly. So like most things I am Kama zing the idea here with this fan fiction. Since I haven't gotten myself progressing as I like with my other stories I might as well torture myself, and give myself and everyone some relief. So hopefully its not too horrible, and people can have fun with this idea like I did when ruining this song in the best way possible. Enjoy!

* * *

“ _Differences disappear when faced with death.”_  
**― Shannon A. Thompson, [2013: A Stellar Collection](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/26532821)**

* * *

**Chapter 1** : 

  
  


Avada Kedavra green orbs watched seemingly unfazed by the smoldering ruins of what was once Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England. He had warned them of sending him back especially after what had happened to Sirius.

Yet, no one listened, and now it was too late. Harry couldn’t even lie that he felt any sort of regret for what he had done to the Dursly’s, but he did regret that in less than 30 hours his life and magic would be forfeit due to it. Taking his gaze away as emergency crews began to show up to fight the “controlled” blaze he made his way calmly up the road. 

The powerful notice- me- not spell doing wonders as he left Privet Drive to the chaos he had created. The blood and entrails on his person from his rather muggle actions against his abusers would have caused him to stick out too much, but staying also was rather pointless if he wanted to accomplish what he was set out to do. 

A screech from above as he came to the end of Little Whinging brought his attention to Hedwig as she descended onto his shoulder with a worried hoot. 

“It will all be okay ,girl. You're free now.” 

The white owl didn’t move from her perch on his shoulder though, and it caused Harry to sigh as he offered his arm to bring her before him. She reluctantly took the offered appendage as she clicked her beak and ruffled her feathers up to show her feelings of being forced to leave her master's side.

Smiling sadly at his familiar , and bringing her close without crushing her to snuggle and nuzzle his only true family and friend. 

“ I am so sorry Hedwig, but you need to go now I don’t have much time left. Make the family and life I couldn’t provide you with, and if mother magic allows maybe I will see you again somehow.”

Hedwig opens her wings as if to caress him back as he tries to pull his arm back out in order to get her stability to take flight. She refuses, and Harry allows himself to bask in the comfort of his familiar. Laugh a little permissively as she attempts to playfully groom him as a fussy mother would to his hair as she often did to lift his spirits in early days. 

Resolving himself Harry dis-tangles Hedwig before pushing her off gently onto a low nearby rail as he feels the numb sensation of wetness coming down his cheeks. Taking a step back before turning to walk away. 

Hearing her take screech after him in question he turns just as she takes to come to him. However, he was prepared for this and looks her straight in her golden eyes as he breaks their familiar bond with his magic, blowing his poor owl out of the air with its power. 

“I’m so sorry Hedwig, but one of us needs to live….if it's not going to be me I would rather it be you, my beloved friend. I wish there had been another way.” 

With that Potter vanishes leaving a disgruntled Hedwig trying to gather herself again before shrieking into the night a heartbreaking call. Before taking flight into the summer night. 

Meanwhile, at the manor overlooking Little Hangleton a young savior appears at its doorstep. The young man stares at what is essentially his personal entrance to his demise, but as he lets the reigns on his magic slacken he gives the door a deviously crafted smile.

As Harry saw it if he was going to leave this world in less than 30 hours then he figured 

  
  


...why not go out with a…

**_BANG_ **

The door slams open to reveal a very familiar yew wand point directly at his face, and the very viciously victorious deadly gaze of deep ruby glaring down upon him. ****

  
  


“The Boy Who Lived come to die so soon?” 

The Dark Lord gives a cruel humorless laugh at his expense, but stops when their eyes finally meet. 

“ **_Well I can't lie ...that is ONE of the ideas for tonight …”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry bottoms to the Dark Lord in a Powerful Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the this train wreck of writing that is born of my insanity and frustration following the slow progress of my other works. Not sure it came across exactly as I had it in my head, but hopefully still enjoyable to some extent. Don't write many of these sorts of works so I apologize if this is just pure tire fire. Still I plan to have more of these, and figure I might as well dive in deep. So please comment and let me know how I can improve or if I should just trash it in total. Well hopeful its somewhat enjoyable!

* * *

_“I'd love to tell you I had some deep revelation on my way down, that I came to terms with my own mortality, laughed in the face of death, et cetera._   
  
_The truth? My only thought was: Aaaaggghhhhh!”_   
**― Rick Riordan, [The Lightning Thief](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3346751)**

* * *

Chapter 2: 

Voldemort was expecting many things this night, but being presented with his prophesied enemy on his doorstep in the dead of night was not one of them. 

Dripping with powerful darkening magic energy, and in what he could visually say was very much someone's blood and entrails. Though he had been so ready to face off with the teen before him Voldemort had been ruefully unprepared when their eyes met.

For right after the boy spoke he found himself slammed and pinned to the wall of his family home by unforeseen unleashing of magic. Very deadly and tempting slithering over the Dark Lord as a serpent temptress as Potter sultry made his way to him.

As Potter raised his hand to gently caress the cool cheek the Dark Lord took in the disturbingly loving action of this clearly mad child before him. He had tried to gleam the boy’s mind as he had so easily done before when he met the boy's eyes, but there was...nothing but darkness! 

Something was really wrong as he was more than aware of the brats lacking talents, but with the growing magic coming from the boy it was clear that playing along was the best option for now. Least till he had an opening that he could over power the Potter brat.

Slowly the boy brought his fingers to his lip, less lips slightly disappointed before an evil grin over took as the boy spoke. The magic engulfed the Dark Lord’s as he did so ,and forced a physical change that forced his form to take that of his younger self. 

Truly disconcerted, but interested to know where Potter intended to take this exactly since a duel didn’t seem to be what was on his mind. Though it was made very clear in the next words his enemy uttered. 

_ Shhh.. _

_ Sorry, but I really had to wake you Tom, but you see I decided I must ride you ‘till I break you.  _

_ Cause Motimor says I gots to go, and your my last meal on death row. _

Voldemort found himself suddenly within his bedroom, thrown on his bed within his bed chambers disturbing his slumbering familiar in the process, and feeling some very powerful wards locking him in with Potter. 

Potter himself flared his hand before him and his clothes wandlessly removed themselves to pool at his feet. Stalking like a predator up to the edge of the bed as he made his way up Tom who seemed held down to the bed by that same powerful magic from before causing him to grit his teeth. 

“So shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!” 

As his clothes vanished, and he found himself bare before his enemy Tom felt his interest building. There was no love here, but he could recall those animalistic nights back in Hogwarts with boys and girls alike, and here he was being drawn in by those damned killing curse orbs to do that very thing.

It was strangely invigorating knowing just how deeply he would be possessing his foolish enemy now. Though he idle wondered what he meant by “last meal on death row”. 

**“Was the boy dying?”**

He is jerked back to reality when he feels the boys member rub against his own sensitive member causing Tom to growl dangerously at Potter in response to his insolence. Potter only grins deviously as he continues. 

_ Come on! Tonight I’m yours _

_ I’m your dead boy walkin  _

Before he knows what he is doing Tom is turning them over and pinning Potter to the mattress, and dominating the motions. 

_ Get on all fours _

_ Kiss this dead boy walkin _

Potter hands grab hold of the other man's soft and unfairly sultry hair, and forces his lips to meet the Dark Lord’s in a violent drive of dominance and animalistic want mixed with desperation.

Even as it progresses to the point of drawing blood and the kiss becomes a frenzy of biting and violence. The growing aggression only seems to only heighten the lust and violence in the air. A mix of the ever growing oppressive magic's of both enemies in the room causing the room to shake under the pressure. 

Ruby eyes glow in triumph as moaning and writhing come from the light savior as he speeds up his brutal thrusts against the other’s member. Voldemort grins with too many teeth down at the brat as he proceeds to take back the power balance the silly child though he could challenge as proceeded to torture the boy to a whole new level. 

Potter seems to catch him off guard during his indulging torture though as he is suddenly thrown off the boy with a roar at the insolent child’s attempt to take charge over him again, and resolves to slash his magic as he attempts to punish the cheeky boy’s insolences. 

The boy arches up in response and moans in a mixture of pain and pleasure causing the Dark Lord to fight all the more against the powerful magic holding him back from his delicious presented prey.

_ Let’s go, you know the drill _

_ I’m hot and pissed in need of a thrill _

_ Bow down to the will of a dead boy walking!  _

It’s at this time the heavy breathing boy pushes himself up before turning over and teasingly presenting himself as he lets a hand fall to his own manhood, a defiant smirk and gaze meeting the predatory hunger reflected back from the Dark Lord staring straight back. 

Potter’s breath hitches as he allows his magic to lift from its hold on Voldemort , and the man is on him like a beast possessed. Pushing the olive skinned teen’s head into the bed as he forces the boy's hands behind his back, and away from his overly sensitive member as it bobs and pulses as it drips with precum. 

A muffled scream breaks while the Dark Lord rams home as Potters magic destroys the room around them in the rebellion against the brutality even as the boy cums heavy upon the sheets. 

Pulling the young man back by the bird nest of hair while pumping at a punishing pace determined to break his enemy for his slight of trying to make a simpering fool in this brutal game of theirs. Going a step further as he begins to climb towards climax mindlessly bites down on the boy's neck branding him to the point of bleeding as he reaches his peak causing the boy to struggle as he roars out his pain. 

Breathing heavily as he roughly pushes away from the boy having made his point, but the boy is on him once more. Looking up incredulously at the pure impossibility of the boy still being able to move let alone be as gentle as he proceeds to be. 

_ You know , you know , you know _

_ It’s cause you’re beautiful _

_ You say your numb inside  _

_ But I can’t agree _

  
  
  


Whatever was possessing Potter hadn’t bothered him until this moment as the boy whispered those words to him before sitting up slowly revealing a clearly unhinged look intensified by the bright shining green eyes clouded over with manic lust. As he found himself forced back into attention again under the boy's magic as the Potter himself poised himself over the overstimulated Dark Lord member as a truly devious grin breaking out over the one innocent face. 

  
  


_ So the worlds unfair _

_ Keep it locked out there _

_ In here it’s beautiful _

_ Let’s make this beautiful _

It's at this the boy settles down on Tom’s dripping cock that he notices the magic in the room literally lock down the room, and encage his own. However, it isn’t till his eyes settle back on the boy does he realize to his horror that a very familiar diadem is now resting on top of the boy's head. 

“That works for me!” 

Voldemort responds as he attempts to obtain the diadem as he entertains the child’s madness, but only succeeds in providing the randy teen with more leverage to pleasure. Before he knows it Potter has him, and its horrifying while still extremely arousing as the teen is able to force him into mounting and ramming home, again. 

_ Yeah! _

_ Full Steam ahead!  _

_ Take this dead boy walkin _

The fucking becomes brutal again with a clear force of the boys magic egging it all on, and the teen seems fully gone on the feeling. Tom is almost the same, but has enough control to maintain enough sense to attempt to interrogate his enemy. 

“How did you find my location, Potter?”

Grabbing Potters chin and forcing the boy to look at him to force an answer, but the boy is too far gone proving his next words. 

_ Let’s beak the bed _

_ Rock this dead boy walkin _

Frustrated he lets go only to realize more of his Horcruxes had appeared both near the bed and on the boy who was clearly determined to fuck the life out of him. Not that he minded, but if the boy's magic kept up on growing and expanding he could do more damage than obscurus. The worry mounted as he felt the desperation building in the younger man as if all the brutality wasn’t enough. 

The tearing of fabric brought his attention to the bed. 

“I think you tore my mattress, Potter! Stop this madness at once!” 

That only got him thrown back onto the bed with a vile of pepper up potion shoved down his throat to force him to keep going. 

  
  


_ No sleep tonight for you  _

_ Better chug that vital brew  _

_ Get your arse in gear _

_ Make this whole town disappear  _

Harry Potter was officially riding the Dark Lord harder than a racing stallion bound for the finish line.

_ Slap me! Pull my hair! _

_ Touch me!  _

_ THERE AND THERE AND THERE!  _

Forcing Tom’s hands to all the places he demanded while riding to his end.

Meanwhile, in the headmasters office, objects connected and tuned to the said Light Savior began to spin and go berserk. Spinning objects slowly sped up to dizzying measure while others screamed to ear shattering proportions. 

_ An no more talkin _

Harry says as he plants his lips on the Dark Lords the horcruxes respond with pulsing dark magic in the air intertwining with the boys out of control power. 

_ Love this dead boy walkin  _

At this point Tom has all but given in as to the boys lust filled insanity 

_ Love this Dead Boy  _

_ YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! _

  
  


Finally as the sun began to rise over Britain it was met with a the explosion of magic and the choirs yells of... 

FUCK POTTER!!!

YEAH!!!!

  
  


The sun began to shine through the busted windows of the manor as all the clocks within chime all at once on the 30th hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments on this one will be really helpful. First attempt at a sort of lemon sharing wise, but I am hopeful its not overly awful. So let me know. Till next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the good stuff coming next!!! Feed back is great even if this isn't the best and a spur of the moment story helps me build better! So hope you enjoy the build up!


End file.
